


Jealousy

by Andzia267



Series: My TROS fix-its [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Jealousy, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Romance, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, That's Not How The Force Works, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Finn wanted to tell Rey something before sinking. Poe is jealous, so Finn proves him that he has nothing to worry about.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: My TROS fix-its [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583905
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zazdrość](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965833) by [Andzia267](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267). 



"What was it you wanted to tell her?" Poe's eyes reflected way more emotions that he wanted to name, but the atmosphere instantly became a few times thicker. And they were in a deathly trap.

"Nothing, really." Finn wanted to cut it as fast as he can. It was showing through his actions as well as in his voice.

"You want to wait until _I'm_ not here, am I right?"

This time Poe made Finn look at himself. Jealousy, pain and anger melted in him, taking the common sense away. He lacked it daily anyway.

Finn would have hurt seeing Poe this desperate. They were trapped and all he was thinking about was jealousy. The knowledge that he has such power over him is as dangerous as it's _arousing_.

He rolled his eyes not able to hide his smile.

Poe's face instantly went from angry through surprised to inappropriately red. He has used this moment of shock to prove.

He grabbed Poe's torso with almost the same desperation as Poe's. Finn's fingers tugged in his shirt. Rough material almost hid the softness of his body. Although small, Poe felt this touch with his whole being. He wanted to give up his entire body with soul and heart, and Finn had the audacity to make him jealous.

It took just a few quick glances on trembling eyes, parted lips and jumping Adam's apples.

They collapsed in each others embrace. Wanting to be closer and _closer_. Whoever started the kiss, it would have been animalistic if not for the love that was filling it. Harsh because of the stubble on their cheeks, and tender because of the fingers caressing them. Sharp teeth bitting soft lips. Finn proved and Poe accepted.

The atmosphere of fresh adrenaline, a little argument and a dark room, or a cave to be honest, would be perfect if it wasn't for the situation they were on and for C3PO's scarred voice.

"Oh dear! We're going to die here!"

It reminded them of the world. They left each others arms reluctantly. _Very_ reluctantly.

Poe has licked his lips while maintaining eye contact. He smiled, forgetting about Finn's fault. It was enough to get Finn's proud smile and Rey's discouraged stare.

He sometimes had a feeling that she was acting like that only to provoke a fight. How could he not argue with her if Finn had something to tell her that wasn't to be heard by him.

"I'm fine with staying here for eternity.", Poe said waiting for Rey's reaction

"Boys, please help.", she said "and you, Poe, be careful what you wish for."

"Miss jedi should charm out the exit, if she uses the force this well."

Looking at a more and more angry Rey and resigned Finn made up even for 3PO's scarred noises.

"That's not how the force works." It looked as if her fingers sparkled? He must have imagined it.

"With you two I don't want to stay here any minute longer" Finn cut them out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at english but I wanted to share it anyway


End file.
